<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abusive by losttinjapan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616994">Abusive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan'>losttinjapan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco saves you from an abusive relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abusive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A-n: I don't write for Draco Malfoy anymore, but all imagines I post to A03 from now on are rewritten versions of the older ones. This is the first one which i have rewrote currently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n shivered carefully as she finished applying foundation over the top of the purple bruises which littered themselves over her body. It stung a lot, but it was what she had to do in order to hide the damage of last night's beatings. Who knows what she'd do, if it got out that her boyfriend hit her. The h/c slipped her Hogwarts robes over her body once she was finished, and forced herself out of the dormitory's bathroom. Her best friend, Callie was waiting outside as the girl exited, keeping watch to prevent others from seeing her friend's bruises. Yes, her best friend knew about them. But that was only because she had walked in on the h/c covering them once. Which, despite the constant begging from Callie to break up with her boyfriend, Y/n still refused. Her same excuse being used, was that: she loves him so she suffered through what she had to. </p><p>The two h/h girls walked through the many halls of Hogwarts till they reached the Great Hall. They narrowly missed colliding with the likes of the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy as they entered. His suspicious gaze never leaving the figure of the h/c at all. He had caught sight of a massive bruise which showed on the back of her neck. It looked to be in the shape of a hand, but who's it was? He didn't exactly know, but he had a small suspicion of the owner though. Draco had never believed the excuses that Y/n had thrown around aimlessly, from when the bruises first started appearing. However, he was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery of the bruises he saw, that the remainder of Hogwarts usually was oblivious too. </p><p>Y/n sat uncomfortably at the h/h table opposite her best friend. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she stared sadly at the untouched food on her plate. She wasn't hungry, not with the annoying pain in her back from the millions of bruises which covered it. The e/c eyed girl suddenly flinched, as she felt her boyfriend, Kyle's arm drape over her shoulder. His other hand reaching up to tuck a loose h/c strand behind her ear. It didn't feel right, as she sat under his arm right now. It didn't feel right, dating the boy who has been the star of her nightmares lately. She thought she could ignore all the awful things he did to her and continue to love him like she does. Like she did. </p><p>It didn't always feel like that though, like she was afraid of the boy next to her. At the very beginning stages of their relationship, it was great. Kyle was sweet and kind. He didn't try to control the female at all, he would rather have no problem showing her off to everyone. He was proud to be dating the h/c then. But that Kyle is long gone now, because pretty soon the once seemingly perfect relationship went straight downhill from there. And his abusive side came out, leaving the poor Y/n L/n to cry herself to sleep at night wondering why she wasn't good enough. </p><p>Y/n gently looked up quietly to her boyfriend beside her, he was currently engaged in a conversation with his friends. She took a deep breath and carefully slipped out from underneath his arm. This action in turn caused for the male to turn towards the female. His eyebrows furrowed briefly in confusion. Just as Kyle was about to open his mouth to speak and question his girlfriend, Y/n beat him to it. </p><p>"C-can I speak to you, in private?" She gulped, nervously. One of her hands gently reached to fiddle with a strand of her hair as she tried to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend. The brunette boy before her just nodded in response, which the girl took as a good sign and proceeded to lead him out of the Great Hall. The couple walking silently, side-by-side as they wandered through the corridors. Not noticing, a suspicious gaze belonging to a certain steel-grey eyed boy. They soon arrived at an abandoned classroom, before entering and Kyle closed the door shut behind them. </p><p>Y/n once again felt nervous, as her hands began to get clammy with sweat, trying to find the right words to speak. In the hopes to try to not make her boyfriend angry at all. Otherwise, she would be in one hell of a lot of pain soon. Which she most definitely did not want. She has already gone through enough. </p><p>"I-I'm breaking....up with you.." The h/c female muttered quietly, but still loud enough for the brunette male to hear her. Kyle's expression didn't change for a brief moment, and Y/n almost came to the conclusion that he didn't care about that. But she was wrong. His features soon twisted into anger, his face reddening with frustration at the female. He shifted briefly on his feet for a moment before he struck. </p><p>His fist connected with Y/n's cheek. The impact being enough to send the girl to the ground. She gasped in pain, as she felt the stinging in her cheek from the punch. Her gaze already beginning to cloud over with tears as he then kicked her in the stomach. Repeatedly, shouting insults in her direction as he continued to abuse her. His punches and kicks only increasing and becoming harder as the girl on the ground proceeded to choke out sobs. The two students were unaware to the oncoming footsteps approaching the classroom door. That when it suddenly opened, the figure in the doorway could now see Kyle gripping harshly at Y/n's neck, raising her into the air. As he proceeded to strangle her. </p><p>The h/c struggled for breath as she scratched at the male's tight grip to try and free herself, however, with no luck. The figure's eyes widened before they picked up their pace and shoved the brunette boy away, from the choking girl. The impact sending him to the ground now, instead. Kyle soon stood back to his feet again, dusted himself off and stormed out of the abandoned classroom. But not before, sending a furious glare towards both the figure, and struggling girl. A few words leaving his lips, which Y/n couldn't exactly hear. </p><p>Once the brunette male had left, the figure knelt beside the girl on the ground. Who was nearing unconsciousness quickly, struggling to get more oxygen into her lungs. They gently lifted her up into his arms, turned on his heel and headed out the door themselves. </p><p>Y/n soon felt her eyes flutter shut as she slipped into an unconscious state. The last thing she saw was a platinum blonde male carrying her in the direction of the hospital wing. <br/>It wasn't long until she came too, that she sat up in the white covers of the infirmary bed and she spotted a blonde figure in a chair nearest her. His pale hand was intertwined with her right hand, as he patiently stared at the ceiling. Only responding once he heard the call of his last name, come croakily from the female in confusion. He let a small smile slip out as he turned his gaze now onto Y/n. </p><p>"You're awake! I was so worried!" He exclaimed, moving to sit on the covers beside her, hands still intertwined. The h/c let her own small smile slip through as she squeezed his hand gently, to inform him that she was in fact okay now. </p><p>"Thanks for caring, Draco." She responded carefully, as she moved her e/c eyes and connected them to his own steel-grey ones. Bigger smiles now adorning their features, as their hands remained intertwined on the covers, between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>